Ordo amoris
by dantefox
Summary: Ordo amoris, el orden del amor. Para Tobirama Senju, el dilema es más profundo. Por un lado, está el deber; por el otro, la mujer que ama. Incluso la más sencilla decisión pone a prueba la virtud de un guerrero.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ordo amoris<strong>

* * *

><p>En términos prácticos, el deber es el manifiesto de una soberana voluntad sobre la libertad. Una voluntad anclada al fondo del alma y, por tanto, pesada y difícilmente modificable. Es en la carga del deber donde un guerrero virtuoso encuentra la fuente de la cual mana su poder y convicción. Pero este peso azaroso viene dotado de cierto aire enigmático al ceñir la vida en aras del mismo deber. Resulta lógico pensar así, y también incuestionable para un guerrero que sobre sus hombros tiene la responsabilidad de miles de personas. Breve y raro es el deber en su delicadeza y vulnerabilidad. Pero ¿cuál es la razón de mi reflexión?—se preguntarán. Y es en la respuesta donde mi corazón desfallece y es engullido por un oscuro torbellino sin fondo. Me siento arrastrado de a poquito, de a milímetros; lentamente sometido por una fuerza que no comprendo. Puedo observar la situación de diferentes ángulos y de muchas perspectivas, y sobre todas ellas voy encontrando por qué está mal lo que grita este necio corazón. Queda tal vez la exigua disculpa que la voluntad causa el efecto contrario del que quiere, cuando se dedica a combatir y negar un impulso, cuyo fin es malo y caótico. Si racionalizo estos aspectos, puedo encontrar fuerza para no cometer una locura. Estoy convencido de una verdad: un honorable guerrero debe aprender a soportarse a sí mismo, incluso en las inclinaciones malas y perniciosas. Sin embargo, debe ser cauto y no atacarlas directamente, sino aprender a vencerlas indirectamente. Estoy convencido, asimismo, que la lucha más complicada en esta vida, es la lucha contra uno mismo. Me queda pobremente esta verdad, confiando que mi espíritu idee la vida y soporte todo cuanto ésta quiera prepararle.<p>

Mis reflexiones son mi camino. Nada hay más fuerte o sólido que una mente que se adoctrina en la precisión y corrección del pensamiento.

—Tobirama-sama… Tobirama-sama… Es tarde y hace frío. Si va a continuar toda la noche, al menos tome esta manta y cobíjese con ella.

Sus dedos son largos y delicados. Sus pequeñas manos no son más grandes que las de una niña. Recojo la manta. Al hacerlo, nuestras manos se rozan y siento la aspereza de las yemas de sus dedos. Olvido con facilidad que su delicadeza esconde muy bien su fiereza. No ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocí. En ese entonces, ella tenía quince años y eran sus primeros días en Konoha. Recuerdo que, cuando nos presentaron, no sabía qué decir. Una niña menuda vestida con un kimono exuberante, de cabello rojo e insondables ojos miel. Escasamente levantó la mirada, pero conseguí ver en aquellos ojos una rebeldía tenaz. Recuerdo también el semblante triste y diáfano al presentarse ante mi hermano. Apenas era una niña de cabello rojo, menuda y triste que hubo sido atrapada en una alianza.

—Es una hermosa noche. ¿Puedo acompañarlo, Tobirama-sama?

Asiento levemente. Su suave y correctísima manera de hablar me ha traído de mis reminiscencias. En ese momento, hubiera querido abrazarla con ternura, acariciarle el pelo, dejar que el tiempo nos vaya olvidando sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Aquel deseo hace que mi cuerpo tiemble como en ninguna batalla. Busco y rebusco argumentos para combatir la parte irracional de mi ser. Raudas y acezantes son las sensaciones que me embargan. Para calmarlas, para calmar mis manos y mis piernas y mis dedos y mis labios, desvío rápidamente la mirada de ella. Dejo que todos estos sentimientos se pudran en mi interior hasta convertirse en cenizas que me ahoguen. Ella suspira como quien está acostumbrada a un patán, y yo sigo con mi trabajo de plasmar ideas. No es la primera vez ni será la última. Recuerdo a una joven de dieciocho años, vestida de manera elegantísima, de piel como de marfil y unos labios tan rojos como su propio cabello. Fue una noche de lluvia. El olor a tierra mojada y el sonido de las largas gotas de agua chocando contra el suelo excitaban los sentidos. Bajo el perfil de una Konoha acunada por el difuso contorno de la lluvia, iba yo llegando a la mansión Senju después de una misión en el País de la Tierra. Las luces de la mansión estaban todas encendidas. La del porche, una bujía larga que parpadeaba intermitentemente, terminó por quemarse cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta principal. Estaba cansado, agobiado y lleno de dudas. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero esa misión fue la más ineficiente de mi carrera shinobi. Apenas si logré volver con vida. Tuve suerte; mis veinte compañeros, no tanta. En mi espíritu, el demonio de la decepción me llevaba a sus fauces. Auto-compadecía la masa de carne y huesos que formaban mi cuerpo. Yo, que hablé de mi poder y orgullo con talante místico, regresé abatido. Yo, que partí arropado de grandeza y asumí una empresa visionaria, retorné encubierto por el lodo y la vergüenza. No quería ver a nadie. La ambición de una grandeza más allá de la que mi hermano pudiera darle a Konoha, me cegó como quien se encuentra frente a un espejo de mil caras donde sólo el reflejo del observador se advierte en cualquier dirección. Mi ambición, como león famélico, había deseado conseguir objetivos más allá de mis fuerzas. Debí suponerlo en aquel entonces. Aquella ceguera fue provocada por un rencor malsano hacia mi hermano. No por quién él era ante Konoha o por celos vanidosos. Más bien por lo que él poseía sin habérselo ganado. Torné la perilla de la puerta y abrí el pedazo de madera con el mayor silencio posible. Antes de cruzar el umbral de entrada, oí cierto bisbiseo en el aire. Presté atención y escuché un sutil sollozo. Incluso entre los ruidos de la lluvia y el viento, los suspiros de una mujer atrajeron mi atención. Me escabullí raudo por entre la oscuridad llegando al jardín de la parte posterior de la mansión. Frente a una gran estatua de madera, que mi hermano creó para Mito-chan en honor a un antiguo Dios de su villa, la encontré rezando con la cabeza baja y las manos en pose de oración. Su kimono elegantísimo se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, y su cabello, suelto y largo, recaía desordenado sobre su espalda. La lluvia derramaba todo el esplendor de su apogeo con una fría sonrisa, mientras un brillo argentado teñía la lobreguez del bosque aledaño. Me acerqué sin pensarlo. Al sentir mi presencia, Mito-chan levantó la cabeza. Quedé clavado al suelo al momento de mirar sus labios temblando, su carita empapada de lágrimas y lluvia, y su expresión irascible que convergía en un signo de dolor. No alcancé a preguntar cosa alguna. Ella me embistió en un abrazo frenético, feroz. Y lloró. Mito-chan clavó en mi memoria la imagen de su rostro matizado por unos ojos húmedos y brillantes.

—Tobirama-sama…—balbuceó entre risas y llanto—. ¡Sabía que Tobirama-sama no moriría! Todos lo creyeron menos su hermano y yo. Insistí en acompañarlo cuando fue a verificar la falsedad de los rumores, pero Hashirama-sama me pidió que rece por su regreso y, en caso que usted volviera, lo recibiera con palabras amables: _Bienvenido a casa, Tobirama-sama_.

Fue inevitable enamorarme. Lo supe en ese preciso momento, al sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo estrujándome con la fuerza propia de un bárbaro y al escuchar su voz que tenía una dulce nota infantil. Sentí una oleada de alivio al reconocer lo que sentía y lo que me molestaba de mi hermano. Quizá estuve procurando escapar de mí mismo; quizá fuera una manera de disculparme por no aceptar desde un principio esos sentimientos. Sea lo que haya sido, respondí a su abrazo y oculté mi rostro en el intersticio de su cuello. Se dice que el amor no necesita de explicaciones. Si eso es así, sobra cualquier palabra sobre ese asunto. Lo evidente es que el amor no puede explicarse por algo distinto a la propia emoción, peor todavía por analogías intelectuales.

—Tobirama-sama—me llama Mito-chan, sacándome nuevamente de mis memorias—, ¿desea que le sirva un té?—Asiento otra vez con la cabeza y sigo escribiendo las razones morales por las cuales mis sentimientos no sólo son inapropiados, sino aberrantes contra mi Clan, mi hermano y, principalmente, contra Mito-chan.

Mito-chan es una mujer hermosa. Mito-chan es una mujer fuerte. La figura de la niña taciturna y triste que nos fue presentada por los viejos de la Aldea del Remolino, se desdibuja como en un bosquejo de sombras vagas y se pierde gracias a la luz que emana la Mito-chan actual. La sonrisa de Mito-chan en el pasado se diluía en la añoranza y la nostalgia por dejar todo lo que había conocido. La sonrisa de la Mito-chan actual se escurre jovialmente apenas con la sugerencia de un momento entrañable. Ella sirve el té y regresa a su lugar con la misma gracia con la cual habla, camina, escucha. Tiene la espalda recta, las piernas dobladas correctamente, la mirada sosegada. Cada vez que ella hace un movimiento, parecería que el tiempo a su rededor se ordena de tal forma que sus actos dan la sensación de ser únicos e irrepetibles. El olor de su perfume descubre lo sola que se halla mi alma, lo necesitado que estoy de su compañía. Hay un silencio especial entre los dos. Ambos asumimos un extraño acuerdo tácito cuando nos hacemos compañía. Nunca hablamos del Clan ni de mi hermano ni de mi sobrino. Tal vez buscamos en la compañía del otro una especie de fuga, una especie de «_quizá»_ a punto de existir. No obstante, tenemos conciencia que los _«tal vez»_ son egoístas y deben morir antes de nacer.

—Espero que algún día me deje leer lo que escribe, Tobirama-sama—dice ella. Por unos instantes me congelo, pero el tiempo es tan corto que ella no percibe nada; al menos tengo esa impresión. Caemos en un nuevo silencio. Un silencio tan pulcro e íntimo que no me atrevería a compartir con nadie más. —Es una noche muy hermosa. Konoha emana cierto aire de misterio y romance que tengo la sensación de estar al borde de un ensueño, Tobirama-sama_. _Afuera, en el cielo, hay miles de estrellas que titilan con fuerza para no sentirse solas. Brillan con tal fervor, que admirarlas es un placer doloroso. Sabemos que nunca, por más y nos esforcemos, podremos estar cerca de ellas. Blancas, valerosas, distantes y solitarias. No puedo evitar amarlas, Tobirama-sama_._

Sigo escribiendo. Mi convicción está en el «no» opuesto a mis deseos. Aquel «no» que adopté como deber aquel día lejano. Recuerdo a una mujer recién casada de diecinueve años. Vestía el kimono más hermoso que haya visto, pero su sonrisa y su semblante se debatían entre la zozobra y la obligación. ¿Era feliz? No me concernía la respuesta. Más allá de la felicidad está el deber, lo que está anclado a nuestra alma. Aun así, sentí la necesidad de robarle una mirada a Mito-chan. Pero ella rehusó mis ojos todo el día. Mientras Konoha entera celebraba, el juego que nosotros jugábamos fue diferente. De algún modo queríamos eximir nuestra cobardía al encontrar en la mirada del otro un sentimiento de culpa o rabia. Pero Mito-chan no tenía fuerzas ni energía para hallar en mi mirada algún atisbo de un sentimiento diferente del que era correcto, es decir, el sentimiento de un cuñado hacia su nueva hermana. La vi el día de su boda con un rubor ardiente que fue sistemáticamente pintado. La vi con una sonrisa esculpida a base de repetición y pantomima. La vi con una luz que ardía en el fondo de sus ojos, pero únicamente yo alcancé a notar que era de rabia por el destino que se había por fin sellado. El deber es lo primero. Lo cumplí estoicamente durante todo aquel día. A la noche, cuando ya nadie celebraba, maldije contra el destino e intenté pelear contra todo y a la vez contra nada. Incluso el día de hoy, los pueblerinos de Konoha se preguntan cómo fue que una parte del bosque del extremo sur desapareció bajo el agua.

—Es tarde, Tobirama-sama. —Mito-chan se levanta y se acerca a mí. Sigo escribiendo—. Descanse—dice al momento de depositar un beso en mi frente. Se dirige a la salida y aparta el _fusuma_.

—Gracias Mito-chan. Eres muy amable. —Ella se queda quieta al escuchar mi voz. Me regresa la mirada y sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Es una sonrisa muy practicada y sin brillo.

—Por nada. Buenas noches, Tobirama-sama.

El deber en el mundo shinobi nos coloca en zonas de las cuales no podemos escapar. Mito-chan y yo quedamos atrapados en el doloroso: «_puede ser»_. Así sea egoísta, continuaré con mi deber, pues un guerrero virtuoso encuentra en el orden del deber la fuente de la cual mana su poder y convicción. Es lo que necesito para proteger a Konoha después de la muerte de mi hermano. Es lo que necesito para proteger a Mito-chan, a mi sobrino y a mi Clan. Es mi legado como _Nidaime Hokage_.

—Buenas noches, Mito-chan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autor<strong>

Después de un tiempo muy largo de no escribir algún one-shot, heme aquí de vuelta con esta pequeña narración para un interesante reto del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Al desarrollar la pareja, intenté ceñirme a la personalidad de Tobirama. Las reglas del reto son dejar a uno de los personajes en la zona de amigos. Por consiguiente, supuse que Tobirama es el más indicado por su personalidad; aunque sus emociones difieran en tal decisión. Coloqué a Tobirama en el dilema del deber y de ahí salió esta historia. Por cierto, el título significa: el orden del amor. Tobirama refleja el título. Espero que les haya gustado y recibir sus comentarios u opiniones.

**Post:** Para los lectores de las historias que escribo, no me he olvidado de ellas. Como podrán observar, únicamente estoy atrapado en la edición de todo el escrito. Esto se debe a que intento buscar una forma más versátil de escribir. La actualización llegará pronto.

Sin más, saludos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
